Kidnapped By Love
by that epic fangirl
Summary: A fanfic based on my favorite shipping, ferriswheelshipping. Touko meets a stranger named N who is apart of team plasma. They kidnap her for the dark stone and N and Touko fall in love. Also includes some chessshipping/agencyshipping
1. Chapter 1: Ferris wheels

Touko was like any average teen. Lots of friends, a good home, it was a good life. She never expected anything bad to happen to her, especially not during the annual pokemon fair in her home town. Touko and her four friends, Cheren, Bianca, and Touya, went together to the fair every year. It was the same thing every time, but they still had the time of their lives. This evening, Touko was up in her room getting ready. She sat at her mirror, brushing her long, dark hair. Her came in a few minutes later and interrupted her.

"Touko, are you sure you don't want to stay home this year?" She asked her daughter. "You're getting pretty old for it"

Touko set down her brush and looked at mom, annoyed. "Yes, Mom. We went over this last week" She groaned.

"Yes, I know" Her mom nodded apologetically. "I just thought you might've changed your mind"

"Well, you thought wrong" Touko snapped.

"Now, no need to get sassy young lady" Her mom shot back. Touko looked down at her lap.

"Sorry mom..." She apologized. "I'm just, nervous I guess"

"Nervous? About what?" Her mom asked as she sat down next to her. The only reply was a small shrug. Her mom sighed and put her hand on Touko's shoulder. "Don't you want to talk about it?" She asked.

"No.. not right now" Touko answered.

"Ok. Tell me later" Her mom replied and then left her alone in her room again. Touko sat and looked at a picture of her and her friends that sat on the corner of her dresser. She smiled at the sight of Touya standing next to her. In the picture, she held a giant stuffed frillish that he had won for her in one of the many games at the fair. Ever since that day, Touko had kept that stuffed frillish on top of her bookshelf, where she could see it every time she walked into her room. Suddenly, Bianca ran into the room.

"Touko!" She exclaimed. "Are you ready? We're all waiting for you!"

"Oh, Bianca! Hang on, I'll be right out" Touko gasped at the unexpected lecture from her friend. She quickly grabbed her black vest and swung over her tank top, then she grabbed her money pouch and headed out the door to meet her friends.

"It's about time" Cheren teased. "Bianca was about to explode from impatience" Bianca rolled her eyes at his little statement.

"Yeah, nice to see you too, Cheren" Touko said sarcastically. The two giggled at their jokes.

"Come on, we're going to be late" Touya interrupted.

"Yeah, stop clowning around you two" Bianca lectured.

"Oh come on guys. Let us have some fun" Touko giggled as she walked with friends to the pokemon fair. When they arrived, they looked around and tried to agree on what to do first. They finally decided on 'knock over the bottles'. As they walked over there, out of the corner of her eye, Touko saw a two strange figures behind one of the game booths. They were pointing in their direction. Goosebumps formed along the surface of Touko's arms. She caught up to Touya and grabbed his arm.

"Touya" She whispered. "I think we're being watched" And she pointed to where the figures were, but there wasn't anything there.

"Yep. we're being watched by air" He teased.

"Shut up. I really saw someone. I know it" She grunted.

"It was probably just some dumb bell using the porta potty" Touya assured her. But Touko wasn't convinced. They arrived at the game a few minutes later. Touya and Cheren took their turns first, then Touko and Bianca. Touya won a stuffed pichu, and Bianca won a stuffed jigglypuff. They continued on to the second game, and they kept wasting their money on cotton candy and soda. The final place they went to was the ferriswheel. There was just one problem, this year each pod could only carry three people. Touko decided to wait for the next one and let her friends ride without her. She went in the next one, hoping to go alone, but they put someone else in there with her so they could fit more people on there.

Touko felt awkward riding with a total stranger. He had green, long hair and he wore a white jacket and a black hat. A strange cube hung from his pocket, and golden bracelets dangled on his wrist. She tried her best to avoid eye contact, but it was kind of hard, because this stranger liked to talk.

"Hi, I'm N" He said, holding out his hand for a handshake. Touko slowly grabbed it and awkwardly shook it.

"Hi, N. I'm Touko" She replied quietly.

"So, Touko, tell me, why did you come to this fair?" N asked.

"Well, why do you want to know?" Touko tried not to sound rude.

"Just making conversation" He said confidently. It was strange, but his confidence comforted Touko, and helped her talk a little easier.

"Ok, so, I come here every year with my three friends, Cheren, Touya, and Bianca" She explained.

"Interesting.." He said. "And do you have any, well, special possessions?"

"Special possessions? Why?" Touko asked uncomfortably.

"Like I said, just making conversation" He stated. Touko shifted uneasily.

"Well, I, uh, have a strange stone called the black stone that I got recently from the pokemon museum. So, I guess you could call it special" She answered. N nodded, and for the rest of the ride, they sat in silence. They finally got off, and Touko greeted her friends near the hot dog stand. And N walked behind one of the game booths, where a team plasma grunt waited for him.

"We've found our target" He said to the grunt. "Inform the others as soon as you can"

"Yes, Lord N" The grunt saluted and he ran off into the forest.


	2. Chapter 2: Team Plasma

"So, how was the ride?" Bianca asked as Touko approached them from the ferriswheel.

"Ok I guess" Touko shrugged.

"Who'd you ride with?" Touya questioned. He could tell she was embarrassed about something.

"Just some guy named N. Nobody bad, he was just aking me some questions, saying he was making conversation" She answered.

"At least it wasn't a masked murderer" Bianca giggled.

"Bianca, why would it have even been a masked murderer?" Cheren shook his head.

"Geez Cheren" She said. "I'm just joking around"

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I got to get home before curfew" Touko said.

"Ok, see you later" Touya said.

"Bye guys" She said and headed home. Along the way, Touko couldn't help feeling like she was being watched. She kept looking behind her, but just shrugged it off thinking she was tired. Her mom was waiting at the door for her.

"There you are! It's almost past curfew!" Her mom exclaimed as Touko walked inside.

"Yeah, sorry Mom. Just be glad I got home before curfew" She rolled her eyes at her mom's complaint.

"Go to your room. You have school tomorrow. I'm need to go to the store, so I'll be home late" Her mom commanded, crossing her arms.

"Fine" Touko grumped and headed to her room. She went to her dresser and got out her pajamas, but before she could get undressed, a bright light shone outside. It was right outside Touko's window. She dropped her pajamas and covered her eyes. A loud beating from a helicopter's propeller echoed through the room. Suddenly, three strange people, a woman and two men, came in through her window. They were dressed in black suits with a symbol shaped like a shield on the front of their suits. The letter P was written in the middle of the shield.

"Who are you?!" Touko shouted. The woman looked at the two men.

"Find the dark stone. I'll take care of her" She directed. The two men nodded and started searching Touko's room.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" Touko continued to shout. The three people didn't answer. The woman then grabbed Touko by the arm.

"Come with me" She commanded.

"Where are you taking me? Let me go!" Touko tried to struggle out of her grip, but the strange woman had a steel grip. She pulled Touko out of the window.

"MOM! HELP!" Touko screamed helplessly. But her mom was gone and at the store.

Meanwhile, Bianca, Touya, and Cheren were walking home from the pokemon fair. They were laughing and eating snow cones. As they approached Touko's house, they all noticed the big helicopter in her backyard.

"What's going on there?" Touya wondered aloud.

"I'm not sure... but it doesn't look good!" Cheren said.

"Come on! Touko might be in trouble!" Bianca shouted and dashed off to the helicopter.

"Bianca! Wait!" Cheren and Touya shouted as they ran after her. They saw Touko being grabbed and lifted into the helicopter. Two men came out, one was holding a large, round object. They climbed into the helicopter and it took off before Cheren, Touya, and Bianca could get there.

Onboard, Touko was thrown into a small cargo room. She tried to run out but they slammed the door and she ran into it. She frantically pounded the door hoping it would do something, but it was no use. Touko sat down against the door and listened to her kidnappers on the other side of the door.

"Give the dark stone to lord N" The woman commanded.

"Right" One of the men said.

"And the girl?" The other one said.

"We can't let her out until Team Plasma has completed our plans" She said.

'_Plans?' _Touko thought. '_What plans?'_ She knew she had to do everything she could to stop them. But how could she? All her pokemon were at her house, so battling was out of the question. Reasoning? No chance they would listen. Defeated, Touko leaned against one of the cargo boxes and cried. She thought about her mom, how she would come home and won't be able to find her. And about her friends. How worried they'll be when they notice she's not at school or her home tomorrow. She wiped her eyes and nose on her arm. The only thing left to do was to wait and see what happened whenever they arrived at wherever they were taking her.


	3. Chapter 3: Lord N

It seemed like they had been flying for hours. Touko had fallen asleep, tears stained her cheeks. There was no sound through the helicopter, other than the humming of the engine. When they landed, a team plasma grunt burst into the cargo room.

"All right, we're here. Come with me" He said as he grabbed Touko's arm and pulled her off the helicopter. She rubbed her eyes as they adjusted to the sunlight. '_Oh, right. Kidnapped' _She thought. The grunt pushed her into a large castle that sat hidden in a valley surrounded by several huge mountains. He led her to a cell and locked her in. She banged on the steel door.

"Let me out! What do you want from me?" She shouted.

"Lord will come and tell you everything shortly" The grunt said from the other side of the door. Touko gasped.'_Lord **N**? No. It can't be!' _She remember when she met the strange guy on the ferris wheel named N. There was no way a total stranger would just randomly kidnap her after one encounter, wasn't there? She comforted herself by thinking maybe she heard wrong. But after a few minutes, that same guy from the ferris wheel walked in. He had the same green hair, the same clothes, the cube and bracelets, it was a perfect match.

"You were behind this?" She asked, flabbergasted.

"Well, yes. I was" N answered.

"Why did you do this? What do you want from me?" Touko demanded.

"Remember when you told me about that dark stone of yours?" He said. She nodded uneasily. "We just wanted to have it"

"Then why'd you take me?" She asked.

"So you wouldn't tell anyone about our plans. We'll let you go when our plans are complete" N explained.

"What, what plans?" Touko asked. N smiled as if she had satisfied him.

"We, Team Plasma, are going to free pokemon from humans" He cited. Touko gasped,

"Why? You can't do that!" She yelled.

"We can and we will. Don't you want pokemon to be happy?" N said comfidently. That stupid confidence got to Touko again.

"Yes, and they are. They grow friendships with their trainers" Touko stammered.

"They are imprisoned in poke balls everyday! That does not make them happy. They're miserable" He argued.

"Look, the pokemon aren't miserable" She started to reason.

"Yes they are, and we are going to help them. I care about pokemon, nwhy don't you?" N said, and he walked out and locked the door behind him. Touko sat silently in her cell. _'I can't let them do this. I've gotta convince them that they're wrong!' _She thought. But how was she going to get out of this cell? She got up and leaned against the door.

"Wait..." She said and felt her pocket. There was indeed something in there. Her heart started pounding with relief as she pulled her cell phone out of her pocket.


	4. Chapter 4: N's past

Touko eagerly turned on her phone. She finally had a way out of this. Making sure no one was coming, she tapped on the call button and dialed Touya's number.

"Hello?" Touya said when he picked up his phone.

"Touya! It's me!" Touko said quickly.

"Touko? Is that you?" Touya asked surprised.

"Yes! I'm, well, mnot completely ok, but I'm alive" She stumbled over her words.

"Where are you? We saw you get taken into a helicopter last night" Touya asked.

"What?" She couldn't hear him that well.

"Touko! Where ar-" Before Touya could finish, Touko's phone died.

"Touya? Can you hear me? Touya!" Touko cried. "No! No, no, no!" She sat down and buried her face in her knees. '_I was so close' _She thought. Suddenly, a grunt rushed in.

"What's going on in here?" She demanded.

"Well, I _was_ going to get a way out of here, but things don't always work out I guess" Touko sassed.

"Now don't go all smart on me" The grunt snapped and she left her alone in the cell once more. Wiping her face, she laid down on the hard mattress they provided her with. The only thing she wanted right at that moment was to be with her friends. She closed her eyes amd fell asleep.

"All right prisoner, get up" A male grunt said as he came into Touko's cell. She opened her eyes slightly, but did not get up. "I said get up!" But Touko wouldn't budge.

"What is the hold up?" She heard N ask the grunt.

"She won't get up sir" The grunt complained.

"Go back with the others. I'll take care of her" N instructed.

"Yes sir" The grunt said, and he left without another word. N walked over to Touko, who was obviously awake. She didn't look away from the wall.

"Why won't you get up?" N asked.

"Well, how would you feel if you were randomly kidnapped and now you kidnapper wants you to get up as if he's your dad" Touko grouched. For a while, N didn't reply. She sat up and looked at him, waiting for an answer. "Well?" She said. N just shook his head. "That's what I thought" Touko said and laid back down. He finally said his answer after she laid back down, noticeably sorrowful.

"I would feel like how I did when Ghestis found me in the woods" He stated. Touko's eyes widened, though N couldn't see.

"You were, an orphan?" She asked.

"Yes. The pokemon cared for me before I met Ghestis" He explained.

"Who's Ghestis?" Touko asked as she sat up again.

"He's the former king of team plasma, my adopted father" N answered. "I thought this team would finally give me a chance to tell everyone I could understand the pokemon, and I knew how they felt"

"What, can you talk to pokemon?" Touko said sarcastically.

"Yes, I can actually. So save your sarcasm" N said, offended. She looked down, embarrassed.

"Sorry. I didn't know" She apologized. Their eyes met, but Touko hesitated and quickly looked away. "Sounds like you've been through a lot" Touko said.

"Yeah, I have" He replied.

"Tell me more about it" She said. He looked at her blankly.

"Why do you want to know?" N asked.

"Just making conversation" Touko answered, trying not to smile.


	5. Chapter 5: Rejected rescue

N smiled slightly, and told Touko about how he found out he could talk to pokemon, and how Ghestis had found him. He said it somewhat sadly, as if he missed being an orphan in the woods. She wished she knew what it felt like to be him. Sadness all the time. She no longer blamed him for his desire to free pokemon, but she was still against it. As he spoke, Touko thought about how she would convince him that pokemon were happy with their trainers. But she couldn't come up with anything. Soon, they heard two voices coming from the hall.

"Who are they" Touko asked.

"Ghestis and Anthea" N said.

"Who's Anthea?" She asked.

"One of my two foster sisters" He answered. They both listened quietly.

"No, Anthea. We will have all pokemon freed by the end season, under no circumstances will we stop" Ghestis bellowed.

"But, Father, it isn't right. We will be hurting the trainers by taking their pokemon" Anthea argued.

"End of story. If you don't want us to do it, then stay out of our way" They heard Ghestis storm away, and Anthea cry. N looked at Touko.

"You might want to go comfort her" Touko told him.

"Ok, I'll be back" He said and he got up and walked out.

"Bye" Touko said quietly. N didn't hear her though, he had already locked the cell door and was half way down the hall. She laid back down in the bed and stared at the ceiling. To pass the time, Touko shot her extra ponytail holder at the wall countless times. She was so bored, so she enventually decided to take another nap, when N came back in with a turkey sandwich.

"What's that for?" She asked as he handed her the sandwich.

"I thought you might be hungry. Where's my thanks?" N sarcastically complained.

"Well, no need to be demanding, and thank you" Touko said as she took a bite of the sandwich. He laughed slightly, and Touko smiled. They sat there for a few minutes saying nothing. Touko continued to eat her sandwich, when a grunt rushed in.

"Lord N, someone has broken into the castle!" The grunt alerted him. N looked at Touko.

"I'll be back" He said to her, then he turned to the grunt. "Ok, let's go" And he was gone once again. Touko leaned back against the wall, eating the last of her sandwich. A few minutes passed by, and she was, once again, utterly bored. Just then, someone opened her cell. She quickly stood up. It was Touya.

"Touya? How'd you, where did you.." She was at a loss of words.

"I'll explain later. Come on, let's get out of here!" Touya said as he grabbed her hand.

"Wait, Touya, I... I can't go" Touko stammered.

"What do you mean?" He asked as he still pulled her arm, but she stayed put.

"Team plasma.. I can help them change their minds about their plans" She explained.

"No, they won't listen to you. we've gotta go before I get caught and" He paused. "What are they planning, exactly?"

"Well, they're going to" But before Touko could tell him, three grunts came in.

"There he is!" One of them exclaimed. The other two grabbed Touya by the arm.

"Touko tell me!" He yelled impatiently, but Touko knew it was already too late to explain it to him. She loosened her grip on his hand, but he held on tight. Never had Touko wanted so badly for Touya to just go away. She didn't understand why she was pushing him away.

"I'm sorry, Touya" She said and regretfully let go of his hand. The grunts pulled him out of the cell and threw him out of the castle. Touko sat down on her bed and tried to hold in her tears. She covered her face with her hands and cried softly. _'I can't believe I did that' _She thought. He must hate her now. N came back in after that. He quietly closed the cell door and sat down next to Touko.

"Are you ok Touko?" He asked her. She did a small shrug.

"I can't believe I betrayed my friend like that" She cried.

"It's ok Touko. We all make mistakes" N comforted her. She then threw her arms around his neck and softly cried into his chest. He sat there for a minute, then hugged her back and stroked her hair.


	6. Chapter 6: New desicions

Touko and N both didn't want to break the hug. It comforted Touko and helped her stop crying, and it felt strange, but in a good way, to N. But Touko eventually pulled herself away. She let her arms slide back from N's shoulders, and N took his hands away from Touko. Neither of them said anything for a long time. Touko finally broke the silence.

"Uh.. sorry.." She said, and looked away, blushing.

"That's, ok" N replied, looking at Touko. They both couldn't help but smile. Touko started to think about changing N's mind about Team Plasma's plan, and maybe this was her chance.

"Um, N... I wanted to talk to you about your plan" She said nervously. N's smile started to fade.

"I need to do it, Touko" He began.

"No, you can't. Pokémon aren't miserable. They're happy with their trainers. trust me, I have pokemon, and we're best friends!" Touko reasoned. N looked down. If he changed his mind now, how would the rest of the team react? He got up and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Touko asked and she got up and followed him.

"I'm going to tell team plasma that the plan is to be started tomorrow. I'm sorry Touko, but I have to free my friends" And with that, N ran out of the cell and locked the door.

"No! N wait! Don't do this!" Touko yelled as she pounded the door with her fists. There was no answer. She turned back to the door, leaned against it, and slid down to the floor. Without saying anything she buried her face in her knees, but she didn't cry this time. She had had enough of that. Instead, she just sat there wishing to go home. There was obviously no way she could stop Team Plasma. Touko thought about her mom, and how worried she and her friends are. Touya had even managed to get to where she was being held. She quietly cursed at herself for not escaping when she had the chance. But on the other hand, if she did choose to go with Touya, Team Plasma's plan would've succeeded. She didn't know what to do anymore. Everything was so confusing.

Tomorrow would be the day when the plan would be in action, so Touko just decided to get some sleep. That night, however, she couldn't get any sleep. She just tossed and turned in the hard bed in her cell. The events of today ran through head unable to escape her memory. Eventually, she somehow fell asleep.

The next morning, a Team Plasma grunt came into her cell and woke Touko up. He led her through the halls of the castle. She looked around in awe. Never had she seen something so glorious. The grunt shoved her into a seat and he took a seat in a different section. A few more people, possibly prisoners, were placed in the section around her. There, on a stage-like platform, sat N on a throne, holding a staff in his hand. A man walked out in front of the crowd, dressed in a strange outfit, almost resembling a castle. The man raised his hand and the room became silent.

"Now, as you all know, I am Ghetis, father of our Lord N" He announced. So _that's _Ghestis. The crowd cheered, and Ghestis raised his hand again. "We were supposed to start our plan today, but there have been some changes. Lord N has decided a pokemon battle must take place. A pokemon battle between the legendary pokemon, Reshiram and Zekrom" Ghestis continued.

"But who would be the one with Zekrom?" A grunt called out. N stood up and answered before Ghestis could.

"The rightful owner of the dark stone, of course" He said. Most of the grunts and sages began to whisper among one another. Touko just stared in disbelief. A sage then stood up.

"You mean, the prisoner?" He asked.

"Yes. Touko, come up here" N directed and looked at Touko, who sat near the back. She slowly got up and walked to the stage-platform. Two girls, who Touko assumed they were Anthea and Concordia, walked up to her. The pink haired girl handed her the dark stone. She cradled it against her chest.

"You all may get back to your work" N announced. Everyone got up and walked out, but as Touko walked away, N grabbed her shoulder. She turned around and avoided eye contact.

"I hope a battle is ok" N said. He was answered with a shrug. They stood there silently for a few minutes. Then Touko spoke.

"So I'm being forced battle you?" She questioned.

"What? No, no it's not like that" N studdered. "I'm giving you a chance.."

"A chance to do what?" She demanded.

"A chance to.. to stop us. I know you want to stop us. I need to do this, but, I just.." He couldn't find a way to finish the sentence.

"Well... why? Why are you giving me a chance? You act like this is your life goal" Touko said angrily. "I thought it was all you cared about"

"It isn't the only thing I care about! I care about my family! I care about the pokemon! I care about you!" N shouted. Touko's eyes softened a little.

"Y-you what?" She managed to squeak, but she stopped herself. "I actually don't know anymore. You're trying to ruin peoples' lives by separating them from their pokemon, and you're forcing me to battle you even though you have feelings for me! I'm sorry, but I'm not gonna take the offer. I should've escaped with Touya when I had the chance" And with that, she stormed off to her cell. N stood just stood there, watching her disappear into the dark hallway.


	7. Chapter 7: Convinced to change

N walked into his room and slammed the door. He leaned against it and sighed in defeat. Had he actually done this stuff? Ruined peoples' lives by convincing them to abandon their pokemon? '_No' _He thought. _'The pokemon must be suffering' _But he then thought about his bond with Reshiram. They were best friends, wouldn't other trainers have bonds like that? He shook his head again. They can't talk to their pokemon, only he can. Countless arguments ran through his head. It felt like his angel and devil spirits were fighting on his shoulders.

He couldn't stop thinking about all of this, so he went up to the highest floor of the castle. There, in the biggest room in the castle, he ran out to the balcony and called out for Reshiram. It flew up to the balcony once it heard N calling for it. The white beast looked down at him, waiting for him to say something.

"My friend, I must ask you something" N called up to it.

"What would that be?" Reshiram asked, N being the only one to understand it.

"Is it right? Is it right to force someone to free their pokemon only because you think it's miserable being held captive in a poke ball?" He asked. It did not answer for a long time.

"Why? You're not trying to do that, are you?" It finally replied.

"Well... I was planning to. I already have made many people do it, actually do that. Is it wrong?" N answered.

"I do not believe it is right.." Reshiram said. N looked down, ashamed. "I do not blame you though" It added.

"You don't?" He asked, a little relieved.

"Not entirely. Pokémon and humans are different. _Some _may not enjoy it, but most gain great binds with their trainers, like you and I" The creature explained. Though he was still ashamed, N felt better.

"Thank you, my friend. I must go now" He thanked it and left.

"Very well" Reshiram said as he walked out.

N ran through the halls and to the prisoner cells. Once he arrived at Touko's cell, he quietly opened the door. She was fast asleep, the dark stone sat in far corner of the cell. He was hesitant at first, but he reached out a hand and shook Touko awake. She turned and swatted his arm, but was awake now.

"N?" She said, blinking wearily.

"Yes. I, uh, wanted to say... I'm sorry" N answered quickly.

"For.. for what?" Touko asked.

"For kidnapping you, trying to separate trainers from their pokemon, and everything else" He said.

"Oh, yeah... You.. you don't need to.. apologize.." She uttered.

"I don't?" N asked surprised.

"Kidnapping me... well, I never would have gotten to know you, and I guess..." Touko thought for a way to finish the sentence, but couldn't think of one.

"But the other things I've done. What about those?" He reminded.

"Are you still trying do your plan?" She questioned, thinking it over again.

"Well, no. I've decided to stop them, thanks to you, and my friend, Reshiram. And stop the battle as well" He assured her. She looked him in eye, her eyes filled with relief.

"That's great. It's good to know you saw how bad it to do something like that" She said firmly but gladly.

"You helped me realize that. I've never had a friend like you, so, thank you" N said as he put a hand her shoulder. Touko nodded as if to say 'you're welcome', slowly leaned over and hugged him. He sat there for a few seconds, surprised by another hug, but decided to go with it and hugged her back. When they stopped hugging, they both awkwardly let go and sat there looking away from each other. '_Now is the time, make your move' _N told himself. So he lifted Touko's chin, leaned over, and kissed her. Touko, truly surprised by this, sat still, unsure about what to do. She then closed her eyes and kissed him back, almost as if she had been hypnotized it.

When they broke the kiss, Touko got up and stared at him, breathing heavily. But N seemed almost like nothing had happened. She managed to calm down and sat back down.

"Something wrong?" N asked, smiling slightly.

"No. I just, didn't expect that" Touko answered, blushing.

"I'm sorry. I, I couldn't resist" He said.

"No, no! It's fine" She replied. "It was, enjoyable I guess"

"Enjoyable?" N smirked. That made her blush even harder.

"Well, yes. No? I don't...really know?" Touko stumbled with her words. He then put his finger to her lips and kissed her again.


	8. Chapter 8: False Friendship

Touko tried to resist the kiss, but she just couldn't. It felt good, but wrong. After a few seconds, she was able to push him away.

"What's the matter?" N said, feeling rather disappointed.

"This doesn't feel right, N" Touko mumbled, making it hard for N to hear. But he heard very clearly.

"What makes you think that? I thought you enjoyed it" He questioned.

"Well, what would the rest of Team Plasma think if they found out you were kissing a prisoner? And what would my Mom and my friends think if they found out I was kissing the king of Team Plasma? I'm sorry, I just don't feel like we're meant to be" She explained. He looked down, realizing that _would _be bad. But he loved Touko, he didn't care what Team Plasma, or his sisters, or Ghestis thought of it.

"So what? What would they do? Over throw me? I don't need them" N cited. She only smiled sadly.

"I'm sorry, N. It could get us in serious trouble" Touko said apologetically.

"That's not true. We'll make sure they don't find out. If they do, then so be it. They can't control us" He Tried to convince her to change her mind. By this point, he was desperate that she would.

"I don't know. It would be hard" Touko argued again. Shaking his head, N got up and walked out without another word. The door slammed shut behind him. Touko looked down, feeling terrible for doing that. None of those things were the _real _reason she had rejected him. No, she was still in love with Touya. Though she did have feelings for N, Touko felt it would be better if she went with Touya. They should release her today, and she was correct. Two guards came in, walked her out of the castle, and she was sent back home on a helicopter.

This time they landed in a forest next to Touko's town. Since most of Team Plasma had no respect for others, the literally threw her off the helicopter. Then it took off, abandoning her with a bruised arm. She got up and wandered out of the forest. As she walked into her small home town, she spotted her friends running towards her.

"Touko! Thank God you're ok!" Bianca shouted. She ran up and hugged her.

"It's ok, I'm fine guys" Touko assured her friends as she hugged Bianca back.

"Yeah, you seem like you've enjoyed it there" Touya said silently.

"What do you mean, Touya?" Cheren questioned him.

"Nothing" He answered. "Touko, I need to talk with you. In private."

"Uh, ok" Touko shrugged. "Let's talk at my house"

"Oh. See you guys later! And it's great to have you back Touko!" Bianca chimed and ran off. Cheren walked with Touya and Touko.

"So, Touko, who kidnapped you?" Cheren asked her.

"Just, a team called Team Plasma" She answered. "Oh, and their 'Lord N' was apparently behind it"

"N?" Touya asked quickly and stopped walking.

"Yeah, the guy who rode the ferris wheel with me. But trust me, he's not all bad" She explained. They arrived at her house and Cheren went home. Touko led Touya to her room.

"Why didn't you come with me when I was rescuing you?!" Touya blurted suddenly.

"How did you even find me?!' Touko blurted back.

"You answer me first" He commanded, but Touko just crossed her arms.

"No. Answer me and I'll answer you" She sassed.

"Excuse me?" He said.

"Yeah, I said it. Answer me and I will answer you!" She repeated.

"Stop being an ignorant child for once Touko" Touya snapped. Touko then stared with disbelief.

"An.. an ignorant child? That's what you think me?" She asked him nervously.

"Most of the time, yeah. I didn't even want to go to that stupid fair this year" He answered without hesitating. Holding back tears, she started to think of all the years she had been friends with him. Did he really think of her like that? She took a deep breath, smiled and said,

"Fine, I'll answer your question from earlier. I was in love with N!" Touko yelled. "Now answer mine" Touya stared at her with wide eyes.

"The app on my cell phone told me where you were calling from" He said at last.

"Ok then. And now that I know what you really think about me, I'll tell you what I thought about you" She began. "I have had a crush on you since fifth grade. I always wanted to impress you, but obviously, I never succeeded. Now I gotta go fix something. Don't bother coming along" And she opened one of the drawers in her dresser and grabbed her poke balls. Touya followed her as she stormed out the front door.

"Touko, wait. I'm sorry, I didn't mean it" He groaned, but she just ignored him.

"When my mom gets home from where ever she is, tell her that she might not see me again" Touko said as she let her Braviary out of it's poke ball. "Braviary, use fly!" And they flew off to Team Plasma's castle.


End file.
